pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP149: Sticking With Who You Know!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot The gang came to a large town and decide to go to the Pokémon Center. In his instincts, Brock immediately flirts with Nurse Joy and Croagunk's instincts cause Brock to be hit by Poison Jab. They go out and suddenly, Piplup trips over Pikachu and gets accidentally electrocuted. Piplup is very angry, even if it was his fault and argues, while Pikachu apologizes. Suddenly, Pikachu and Piplup begin to act strange, as they begin to hug each other. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are cleaning up a place of a scientist, who is quite angry at something that does not work. Throwing more papers, the scientist orders them to clean up the place. James and Meowth run away, making Jessie the only one available to clean up. Even so, Quagsire and Magnemite in the lab are angry at each other. Ash proposes to separate them. Dawn pulls Piplup and Ash his Pikachu and though hard, they separate them a bit, but Pikachu electrocutes everyone. Dawn calls Piplup back, making Pikachu to fall down. Even so, Piplup comes out of his Poké Ball, causing more hugs. Brock believes that they might be able to turn them around, as if they were magnets, so they would stop hugging. With some effort, Ash and Dawn pull them and turn them around. Unfortunately, they turn around and hug each other. They go to the Pokémon Center to see what to do, while James and Meowth saw this and go to spy on them. Inside the Center, they see many trainers with their Pokémon reacting the same. Brock notices that each pair is composed of a Water-type and Electric-type Pokémon. Hearing this, James and Meowth return to the lab. Meowth asks Prof. Kodama if he is trying to separate them, but Kodama angrily responds he is trying to make them friendly, not hostile. Using the machine he constructed, he enables the most hostile enemies to become friends, but this does not work on Magnemite and Quagsire for some reason, though they have been enemies for a long time. They attack each other, causing Jessie and James to be electrocuted. He uses more power for the machine, and while it does not work on them, Pikachu and Piplup hug each other even more. Brock now knows someone is causing this to happen. Meowth tells James and Jessie they could take the machine. Jessie asks why, so Meowth explains that it could make Pikachu friendly with him, so they finally could take Pikachu and give it to the boss. Quagsire and Mangemite fight again, causing the lever to be pushed and the Pokémon at the Center are not *very* friendly. However, Kodoma pulls the lever, causing them to be in the same state once more. Brock hears some boys talking that it might be best to leave them this friendly, as their Pokémon did not go along well with each other. Brock suspects that whoever is causing this has also Pokémon that don't go along well. Nurse Joy remembers Professor Kodoma, who is working on such experiments. Coming into his lab, Ash and Dawn show Kodoma Piplup and Pikachu ae hugging each other. Kodoma is pleased by this result, but he still does not know why is it not affecting Quagsire and Magnemite. Team Rocket tell they need to relax as they work to get the problem solved. Meowth pulls the lever back and forth, causing Piplup and Pikachu to be normal and friendly. Jessie and James sneak out and Kodoma asks where are Team Rocket going, revealing who they are. They undisguse themselves and take the machine. Kodoma goes on the machine, while Team Rocket take Pikachu and Piplup, then go away. Quagsire launches Magnemite, so Kodoma rides it, while Magnemite electrocutes the machine. Brock thinks they had a bit of battle. The machine falls down and breaks, causing Piplup and Pikachu back to normal. Staraptor saves Piplup and Pikachu. As James and Jessie are about to send Carnivine and Seviper, they get blasted off by Thunderbolt and BubbleBeam. Brock believes that the machine did not work on Quagsire and Magnemite as Quagsire is a Ground-type and Magnemite a Steel-type as well. Kodoma now knows that to do and waves goodbye (with Nurse Joy) to the heroes. Trivia *This was the first episode after the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver to air in the United States. *The English dub title for this episode is based off the phrase: "Sticking with what you know." *This episode was aired in the USA letterboxed, which is 16:9 on a 4:3 screen, for standard-definition viewers. This is probably due to Cartoon Network stopping their cropping practices sometime after the initial dub airing of the previous episode, as other 16:9 shows on the network which had been cropped for standard-definition viewers, including some episodes of the Pokémon anime which had initially been presented cropped, switched to letterboxed presentation sometime during the week prior to this episode's initial dub airing. *The original English dub title was announced as Sticking With You Know Who! but was later changed. Mistakes When Team Rocket blasts off, Wobbuffet's voice can be heard, although it is not outside of its Poké Ball. Gallery Piplup gets electrocuted DP149 2.jpg A big hug for Pikachu and Piplup DP149 3.jpg Prof. Kodoma is working on the machine DP149 4.jpg Team Rocket work as janitors DP149 5.jpg The gang gets electoructed DP149 6.jpg Pikachu fell down DP149 7.jpg Jessie and James have been attacked DP149 8.jpg Meowth's fantasy of befriending with Pikachu DP149 9.jpg The ceiling is destroyed DP149 10.jpg Quagsire launches Magenmite }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura